Emeralds
by stolen-fun.hehe
Summary: DIS-CONTINUED!
1. The eyes

_Annie's P.O.V_

"Annie Cresta!"

I walk confidently towards the stage, showing how I wish I felt, not actually how terrified I am.

"And now for the gentleman!" Saria dramatically twirls her thin hand around the glass bowl, preparing to pick out the unfortunate tribute that will be joining me in the games. "Luka Ganning! Ladies and gentleman, I present, our tributes for District 4, Annie Cresta and Luka Ganning. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." With that Luka and I shake hands and then are directed to the Justice building were we will get to say our final goodbyes. I'm not ready for this, not ready for my older brother and sister to come in and say goodbye … forever. I don't want to die but I need to be strong for them, they have after-all, always been strong for me. When our parents died four years ago, they took the job of caring for our once five-man family to our current three-man family. Maaka walks through the door sweeping me into his arms. Raiza follows in suit holding me so close, my head resting on the crook of her neck. I can hear Maaka going on about how I can win, I just need to be careful. His blonde hair falling over his eyes as he goes on and on. Raiza silences him with her hand.

"Annie, you can do this, know that. Always remember how much we love you. You have to come home to us; and to remind you of that, while your in the arena, I want you to take this as your token." She reaches into her pocket and grabs out a small silver locket on a thin chain. Her blue eyes full of sadness as she clasps it onto the back of my neck. Maaka's strong arms encircle me and I feel one tear fall on the top of my head. I pull back to look at my brother. He is very handsome, by no means a Finnick Odair, who is said to be the sexiest man in all of Panem, but handsome enough to have many girls chasing him. His broad shoulders and his emerald eyes are very similar to my own. Of course my sister, Raiza is just as wanted by the opposite sex as my brother. Her long, chestnut hair, falling in waves down her back is all I have that looks like her. With her perfect proportions she has many admires, none yet to gain the courage to ask for her hand. A peace-keeper comes in directing my siblings to leave. Raiza races past him for one more hug, "You owe me a hug, remember that!" She smiles sadly and walks away with my brother. Enters next is my two best-friends, Taavi and Nabilia. Nabilia walks over and gives me a very rough hug. She never was one for words.

"Give 'em hell Cresta." And with that she gives me another, less rough hug and leaves. Taavi looks after her and sighs. They are so different. Nabilia with her bright blue eyes and straight black hair and Taavi with his turquoise eyes and walnuty hair. He comes over and pulls me onto his lap.

"Annie, to tell you the truth I'm scared.' His voiced hushed and he continues. "But the thing stopping me from being scared is you."

"Why me?" My voice dry and cracking.

"Because … well, we have all been training even though we don't like it and you exceled without meaning to. Just remember to look at the boring stuff in front of the other tributes then show what you can do to the game-makers. You're bound to get at least a 10 or maybe even more. Be secretive yet alluring. Be unforgettable." He stood up, making me fall off his lap. He smiled, "Give 'em hell Cresta." He winked at me and walked away. No one else came, not like I was expecting anyone to, it wouldn't have mattered even if they did. The people that mean the most to me came and that's all I need.

_Finnick's P.O.V_

I gaze over the crowd, acting like I'm so higher then them, and in their minds, I probably am. In real life though, the side of me that no one sees is a scared little boy having so many nightmares without a loving parent to care for me. Sure I had parents at one point but because the Capitol didn't like how I won my games, my parent died mysteriously. I look over to the 17 year old girls. I wonder who will volunteer this time. The first year after I won we had not five but ten girl volunteers. I look around until my eyes catch a pair of startling emerald eyes. I look over the girl some more. Her beautiful long, chestnut hair falls in waves to her waist. Her well fitting sky blue dress, that hugged at all the right spots. She was by far the most _beautiful_ women there. Sure, there were sexier girls but probably only because they were dressing in more flirtatious outfits. Like a blonde 15 year old wearing a tube top and a short mini skirt. I look in the direction of the podium when Saria's voice rings out all over District 4. "It's such an honour to be here. Now, let's get straight into it. Ladies first." She spins her hand dramatically around the glass bowl, probably hoping for some sort of suspense or anticipation. "Annie Cresta." I look around for the unlucky girl who will be contending in the games this year, only to find the starting emerald eyes belong to none other then this, Annie Cresta. At first I'm shocked when Saria asks for volunteers and none come forward, such a difference from the last couple of years. So with that the beautiful green eyes might not get to see District 4 again. The thought is strangely startling and quite unpleasant. I am almost immediately wanting this girl with the green, no, green isn't the right word. The girl with the emerald eyes needa to come back. I've missed the boys introduction and reaping completely. Not good. He looks strong. I sigh, I have to pick between being selfish or being smart. I know immediately who I will pick. I am a selfish person. We walk towards the Justice Building. I don't know why it's called the 'Justice' building. Some of the most sinicere things happen there. I hate it. That's where I was told of my families 'unfortunate' death. I sit with my own mentor Maggs for the time. She grabs my hand and smiles sweetly, but sweet is deffinately not what her eyes are betraying. Anguish, sadness, despair and a hint of hope. Hope that we might bring someone home this year. We have only had one victor since my winning. Of course I mentored him but that's beside the point. A peace-keeper directs to the car waiting outside. We aren't in the same car as the tributes. For this, I'm almost thankful. I know that if I don't get those eyes home, they will haunt me for longer then any other. Waving, smiling and blowing kisses. This is what I do until the train door closes and we are out of the station. On the way to the place of my nightmares. I'm sure that once we arrive I will have 'friends' to visit for 'dinner'. I hate the Capitol. I want everyone to rebel. Like that'll happen though. Except for the poorer districts, everyone is happy were they are. Everyone but some victors. Like the one I am searching the train for now. Johanna Mason. My best friend since the winning of her games, one year after my own. We agree on pretty much everything. I walk until I see her short spiky hair and I do what I know she detests almost more then the Capitol … I pick her up and spin her around. I am rewarded with a punch in the arm, the a smile. This is how I will spend the train trip, instead of with my tributes. She will do the same. We will scream from nightmares together. Wake the other up and assure them it's alright. Because that's what we do. Fight the arena together.


	2. What the hell just happened?

_Hi all, sorry for taking forever to post this, I finished writing it a while ago I was just being lazy . my bad, anyways hope you enjoy it 3_

_Love always Stolen-Fun_

_Annie's P.O.V_

I'm sitting in my bedroom on the train. I looked around so much when I first got here, that I know where everything is. Unfortunately that also means that I am left with nothing to do. I sigh and get up from my bed. I may as well experiment with the shower. I walk over the the closet. I open the first draw looking for under-wear. All I can find are horrendously inappropriate except for the one sunset orange pair. I grab them then rustle around the dresses draw. I find a sleeveless, knee-high dress around the same colour as my under-wear. I walk into the bathroom only to be blown away by all the buttons and options for the shower. I should've have done this instead off sitting on my bed. I push the first button and stand away from the shower to see what happens. Water starts pouring out with a slightly salted smell. A light blue foam pours from the middle nozzle over where my head would be. Automatic hands pop out and start rubbing the imaginary head. They pull away and the water continues. I put my hand toward the end of the water to feel a sea-like temperature. I push the finish button and stand under the shower starting the same setting. If I close my eyes, it's almost like being at home, except for the standing and water pouring down from the roof part. I smile to myself. I begin to sing. I haven't sung since my parents died three years ago.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

I smile as I get out of the shower onto some metal bars. They look like a prison door. The minute my wet feet connect to the bars and light flow of warm air blows around me, drying all the water from my body and hair. I wait until the dryer finishes and walk off towards my brush. I go to brush the many knots that I know will have formed in my hair only to find the brush slides through my hair with no resistance what so ever. This truly is amazing for me. After swimming for pretty much all of my free time at home, the sea water tends to knot it up quickly. In fact that happens to pretty much every girl in my district. Well every girl with long enough hair. I walk out of the bathroom and find Finnick Odair sitting on the green couch in my room. He hasn't seemed to notice me yet so I scoot back into my bathroom. I start hyperventilating. Crap, what does he want, did he hear me sing? I hope not. He isn't going to try anything is he? I mean, I've been told I'm pretty but not enough for him, or am I. I mean don't get me wrong, he's stunning and all but I am just not into him in that way. He seems so … up himself and slightly freakish with the way he acts around Capitol women. I take one deep breath in and walk out confidently. He stares at me for a minute then shakes his head.

'Sorry, I didn't realize you were in the shower.' He looks around awkwardly. That's interesting, I would've thought the way he is would mean he was perfectly comfortable around naked women. Everyone in our district knew what he did whenever he went to the Capitol.

'Couldn't get that from the running water?' I ask coldly.

'Sorry, what?'

'You know, the running water from the shower.' He smirks.

'You got me, I was totally just waiting for you to come out so I could,' He gets up walking towards me. 'So I could, get to 'know' you a little better.' I shudder on the inside but stay strong.

'Sorry Odair, you just aren't as pretty up close.' I turn and walk over to my closet. I open the doors then add as if I forgot he was there. 'I would say you're welcome to stay but you don't deserve to see all of this.' I say using my hands to motion to my sun-toned body. He chuckled.

'I don't think anyone could ever deserve,' He motioned his hands just as I had but moving around where the obvious curves would be, outlining my body. 'all of that.' He winked and just like that was gone out of my room. I moved over to my bed and sat down. What the hell just happened?

_Finnick's P.O.V_

I walk around the train when Mags, my own mentor, catches my hand. 'Finnick, I haven't seen Annie anywhere since we got on the train and that was four hours ago, could you go find her for me?' I smiled and nodded. I turned towards the rooms since that's were I had seen her last. I knocked on her door but didn't get a reply. I opened the door and peered my head in. 'Annie?' I look around the room but don't see her. Instead I hear a shower going and a soft voice floating out of the bathroom. I sit down and listen to Annie's beautifully clear, high voice as she sings.

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

I smile as she finishes and hear the drying machine start. I find myself humming the tune that she was singing. I realize it's an old wedding song from home. I sit there waiting for her to come out. I hear the door open but pretend not to. I see her towel covered figure scoot back to the bathroom door. I hear nothing for a while and contemplate leaving but before I can she walks out. Her eyes dazzle me once again. I shake my head.

'Sorry, I didn't realize you were in the shower.' I look away, this is so awkward.

'Couldn't get that from the running water?' She sneers at me. I am a little taken aback. I thought those green eyes were meant for kindness.

'Sorry what?'

'You know, the running water from the shower.' I pull myself back into my Capitol character, the golden boy. I smirk at her, hating myself for it.

'You got me, I was totally just waiting for you to come out so I could,' I walk over to her. 'So I could get to 'know' you a little better.' I hate being the golden boy. It sickens me.

'Sorry Odair, you just aren't as pretty up close.' She turns from me and walks to her cupboard. I smile on the inside, thankful that at least one girl on this earth is immune to the golden boy. Her voice brings me back to the present. 'I would say you're welcome to stay but you don't deserve to see all of this.' She motions towards her body in jest. I chuckle.

'I don't think anyone could ever deserve,' I stand back and fake outlining her body, not forgetting the curves. 'all of this.' I wink and rush out of the room before she can reply. I rest my head on the wall next to her door. What the hell just happened?

_What indeed?_


	3. Woops :P

O! M! G!

Massive blonde moments have happened!

Okay first off I need to say a couple things ...

I do not own Finnick nor Annie nor the Hunger Games as much as I would like to. Suzzane Colins does. :) Gosh she has an amazing brain ;) okay so just putting that out for the first two chapters, will rewrite for every new chapter.

Second item; In the second chapter I said Annie hadn't sung since her parents died **3 **years ago when it was **4** ... i know i know, shocking . so don't judge, there have been a few mistakes but hey, i'm only human ahahah jokes i'm an alien but still a mistake maker ... writing the next chapter after I post this and I plan on posting it later tonight if possible. I am very lazy so if you like stories that are updated quickly or consistently, this is not one to read. I do however appriciate if you stay with the story anyways as it will get rather interesting. I am planning on putting a Luka p.o.v in the next chapter sooo watch out :) thank you all for reading and I hope you like it.

The reviews are greatly appreciated 3

Love muchly Stolen-fun


	4. Singing

**Okay! i finally** **finished! how exciting, i appreciate the reviews and it means the world to me. **

**okay i have to copyright right now while i'm thinking of it.**

**Hunger games and it's characters belongs to suzzane collins although Luka belongs to me :DD**

**Luka: No, shut up and no**

**Me: but i made you! i am your master!**

**Annie: Sorry Fun, Luka owns himself and now i will finish this for you :D**

**Me: okay *weeps in a corner***

**Annie: Hunger Games and It characters So Mags, Me and Finn belong to the amazing Suzzane Collins 3 And then the song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz so all rights to him :) I think that's it now everybody please enjoy the story below as Fun has worked very hard on it hasn't she everyone?**

**Finnick: Yep :) my part is super duper long 3**

**Luka: -.- don't ask me, i only get a few pages worth of writing **

**Annie: :O Luka, don't be mean!**

**Mags: guys bedtime,**

**Finnick : bu-**

**Mags: *glares* *everybody leaves expect Mags* Now, Fun has worked very hard on this and we hope you enjoy it, so time to read children, I'm going to bed too *yawns* with my knife *eyes glint***

**Me: *swallows in fear* night Mags**

* * *

_Annie's P.O.V_

It's been two days since the 'incident' with Finnick. I am sitting in the dinning room even though it's to early for breakfast for everyone else, I just needed some time to think. I figured that 4:00am was the perfect time for thinking by myself. I ask an avox for a hot chocolate. While I wait, I sit on the window seat. I am looking out the window when I hear the door slide open. I look over expecting to see the avox with my drink but see Finnick with large dark circles under his eyes and a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

'Finnick? Are you alright?' I ask feeling my head crease as I do whenever I am worried.

'What? Oh, Annie, sorry I didn't realise you were here. My bad, I'll leave now.'

'N … no, it's alright but are you?'

'Alright? I … no, not really.'

'Wana talk about it?' He shakes his head.

'No but I wouldn't mind your company, that is. If it's alright with you?'

I nod my head and smile. 'Of course.' I pat the spot next to me and he comes and sits down next to me. The door slides open and this time it is the avox holding my drink. She places it down next to me and leaves the room silently. I pick up the drink and pass it to Finnick.

'You probably need it more then I do.' He smiles gratefully and takes the drink. He takes a cautious sip after blowing on the liquid.

'Thanks Annie … it's … nice to be treated normally for once.' His smile is anything but happy. It looks as if it could hold the entire worlds sadness in it.

'It's nice to see you act normal for once.' I punch him teasingly on the arm. He puts down the already empty mug and tackles me. He starts tickling me and I barely hold in the squeals that would surely wake everyone on the train up. He smiles then hugs me.

'Really, it's nice to not be … me or at least not be treated that way.' I shake my head.

'Sorry Finnick but I have no idea what you mean.' A scared expression crosses his face.

'You promise you won't see me as a monster if I tell you?'

'What see you as more of a hideous, horrible monster then I already do? Impossible.' I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs.

'Ouch Cresta, I've been called a lot of things in my life but never hideous.' I laugh.

' 'Bout time someone put you in your place then. But of course I won't think badly of you … no matter what you tell me.' I don't know why but all the awkwardness from earlier has vanished and it feels as if we are old friends. I smile as he stares grimly out the window. My smile leaves. 'Finn …' He flinches. 'Please tell me … I wanna help even if I can't for much longer.' His eyes met mine with such intensity that I get slightly scared.

'Finn? No ones called me that since … since my family and best friend died.' It's my turn to flinch.

'I … I'm sorry, I didn't know. I won't call you -' He cuts me off before I can continue.

'It's kinda nice, please don't stop calling me Finn.' He looks at me with his unbelievably big eyes.

'Alright then,' I smile. 'Alright Finn.' He smiles. We are both smiling. 'So, what's up?' He stops smiling. So do I. No one is smiling any more. 'You don't have -' He cuts me off again.

'No, it's what I want.' He sighs. 'It all started with the winning of my games.' As he goes on, he tells me about all the things President Snow threatened to do if Finn didn't do what Snow wanted. How he refused to prostitute himself so his family and best friend were killed as a warning. Mags looking after him. Him giving into everything Snow wanted to protect Mags. Him pretending to be so almighty when really on the inside he was just a scared little boy. After he finishes I sit there in silence. After sometime he says, 'Told you that you would be repulsed by me. Judge me however you want, I give up.' I shake my head.

'It's not you I'm repulsed at. I just … I can't believe he would do something like that and that the Capitol people would go along with it like it is all fine and normal.'

'But to them it is all fine and normal. I'm not the only victor doing this sort of thing. Any of the good looking or incredibly wanted victors go through similar things.' I sigh.

'I'm sorry Finn, I know this is a massive understatement but it must really suck. I think I understand now why you told me it was nice not acting like you for that little bit. Sorry … I'm just … sorry.' I finish and sit there quietly waiting for his response. He smiles with the same sadness I noticed in his eyes earlier.

'Thank you. Thank you for being so normal about it all, about me.' He leans in for a hug that I don't resist.

'You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. I wish the situation was different.'

'Come again?' He looks confused so I elaborate.

'I wish I wasn't going to die soon so I could keep being here to listen for you. To be 'normal' for you.' He stares at me.

'Annie,' His voice and eyes mimicking each other in ferocity and intensity. 'You can't give up that easily. I've seen you at training, you're not useless. If you -' I cut him off this time.

'No Finn, please, please don't. Don't get yours or my hopes up. You've seen the competitors and even Luka could be the one that kills me. I never trained seriously, he did. I trained because my friends and I always joked about winning the games. All three of us winning because we could kick butt. We never expected for one of us to actually go into the arena … into the games.' I feel a tear snaking it's way down my cheek.

'Annie, please don't give up, for me? I need you, you're one of the only people who knows my secret. I … I -'

'Annie?'

'Mmm? Yeah, what is it?'

'Umm, would you … -'

'Would I?' I asked drawing out the I.

'Sing?' He replied almost inaudibly. I turned surprised. 'Please, it's just … I heard you singing the other day and well … you are really good and my mum used to sing to me and …. never mind, it was a really stupid request.' He gets up to leave but as he is pushing up off the couch I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me from his half-standing-half-sitting position in surprise.

'It's ok and yeah … I'll sing.' I smiled as sweetly as I could. The way his face lit up took away any doubts I was having about what sort of person he was.

'What do you-'

'Anything.' He said before I could finish. I nodded with a smile and begun. An old song my sister used to sing to me whenever I would cry about our parents deaths.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find _

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts _

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still __my friend__ at least we did intend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_I'm still looking up _

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up) _

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved) _

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

After I finish he just sits there with his eyes closed. Just when I'm convinced he's asleep I go to get up but his voice sounding so small shocks me in to staying.

'Thank you Annie.' A single tear falls down from his closed eyes. 'Thank you.' I nod and hug around his shoulders as if he were a small child instead of a man who easily dwarfs me. Stroking his hair until he does fall asleep. And only then do I silently take my leave but … but only after placing a blanket around his shoulders. There is a something about him that makes me want to protect him. I walk back to my room and find Luka about to knock on my door.

'Luka?' He looks up from the door surprised. His eyes widen but he gives me an awkward smile.

'Sorry, I heard singing and was just going to ask if I could listen … looks like you were singing all the way out there.' He smiles again. 'Your really good Annie.' With one last smile he walks away. This is a first. Two compliments in a matter of minutes. Am I really that good? But surely I wasn't singing that loud? Maybe I just didn't notice.

_Finnick's P.O.V_

I am awoken for once not by nightmares but the sudden urge to go see if Annie is awake. It's stupid idea but I do it anyway. Well, I have been grabbing a couple of things after a nightmare to find Annie walking around the District 4 carriage, so … maybe. I leave a note on Johanna's side table in case she wakes up. It probably won't help but I don't really bother to care at the moment. I'm not going to sleep again but if she is sleeping why bother waking her just to tell her I am going for a walk. I take one last look over Jo. She is actually really short. I dwarf her almost as much as I dwarf Annie. In fact I think Annie might be a little bit taller. I smile, Jo wouldn't like to be told that. She doesn't like being told anything. The only thing I think she wouldn't mind hearing is that President Snow is dead. I smile to myself. Hell, who doesn't want to hear that one? I walk through three or four carriages before I reach my carriage. I walk towards Annie's room when I notice a white nightgown flowing down the hall. I fall back into the shadows as Annie passes me, walking towards the lounge room. Another to my side opens. Luka! Why is he up? He gives me terse nod and then pulling my golden boy act out I give him a look of puzzlement. He blushes and rushes back into his carriage. She doesn't even notice me when she walks past. Not going to help her in the games. Shut up Finnick! Think of something else for once. How can I? I live them every night! I sigh, there I go again, fighting with myself again. Another sigh. I walk quickly into my room to change my shirt as I wore the one I'm wearing now last night. After changing I make my way down to the living room where I just heard her order a hot chocolate. I catch the end of the conversation, if it can be called that.

'Thanks.' A pause. 'And sorry.' She finishes barely a whisper. The avox walks out of the room with a warm glow in her eyes, the same I notice in anyone who talks to Annie. I smile to myself but only briefly. I worry about what would happen to Annie and that smile if she won the games. Would they turn her into a female version of me? Possible, she's definitely beautiful enough. I shake my head. I said stop it Finnick, you can talk to her but instead your standing here talking to yourself! Get a grip and go talk to her! My bad mood is back, my being scared and upset enters my head. I hate my life so much. I walk into the room before I can stop myself and for a second I am blown away by how beautiful Annie really is. Her long chestnut hair falling in waves down her back and the railway lights illuminating half her face. Her thick singlet strapped nightgown falling to just below her knees. Her head turns when the door slides open, probably expecting the avox with her drink. I drink her image in one last time before she breaks the silence.

'Finnick? Are you alright?' Her forehead creasing in worry. I don't know why but it makes me happy.

'What? Oh, Annie, sorry I didn't realise you were here.' Lair. 'My bad, I'll leave now.' I turn to leave hoping that she asks me to stay.

'N … no, it's alright but are you?'

'Alright? I … no, not really.'

'Wana talk about it?' I shake my head.

'No but I wouldn't mind your company, that is. If it's alright with you?' She nods her head and smiles. 'Of course.' She pats the spot next to her and I walk over and sit with her. The door slides open and this time it is the avox, holding her drink of hot chocolate. The avox girl places it down next to Annie and leaves. She picks up the drink and hands it to me.

'You probably need it more then I do.' She smiles and I smile back hopefully looking grateful as I take the drink. I take a sip but only after blowing on it to cool it down.

'Thanks Annie … it's … nice to be treated normally for once.' I smile sadly, but it's true, I am grateful for her treating me normally. It is so different with the Capitol women, always acting like I'm something special just 'cause I am good looking.

'It's nice to see you act normal for once.' She says punching me teasingly on the arm. I put down the now empty mug and tackle her. I start tickling her just to hear her laugh. She's barely holding in the squeals of laughter. I smile and give her a hug because for a minute, I was able to forget who I am.

'Really, it's nice not to be … me or at least not treated that way.' I say thinking back to the Capitol women, even some of the men. She shakes her head.

'Sorry Finnick but I have no idea what you mean.' I get scared for a minute, what if Snow is listening? Or worse, what will she think if she finds out.

'You promise you won't see me as a monster if I tell you?'

'What see you as more of a hideous, horrible monster then I already do? Impossible.' She sticks her tongue out at me and I just laugh again. She's really good at making me laugh.

'Ouch Cresta, I've been called a lot of things in my life but never hideous.' I laugh.

' 'Bout time someone put you in you place then. But of I won't think badly of you … no matter what you tell me.' Her voice drops at the lasts sentence and I actually believe that she cares. She smiles at me while I stare grimly out the window. Her smile leaves.

'Finn …' I flinch, no ones called me that since … since my family and best-friend died. I haven't told anyone but that best-friend was also my girlfriend. First and only real love I've had. 'Please tell me …. I wanna help even if I can't for much longer.' What does she … oh. No! Why does she get to give up when I haven't. I stare at her with all the intensity of my hatred to the Capitol. She flinches, I know it isn't fair but I can't let her give up, there are only two other people that I feel so much for. Jo and Mags. They are like the family that I lost.

'Finn? No ones called me that since … since my family and best friend died.' She flinches again.  
'I … I'm sorry, I didn't know. I won't call you -' I cut her off before she can continue.

'It's kinda nice, please don't stop calling me Finn.' And that's the truth, it may have brought up memories of those I loved and lost but … but that is the past and I think I may … no, not now. Don't think like that, wait till you've told her. Wait till she's looking at you with her big eyes thinking you're a monster. I look at her.

'Alright then,' She smiles. 'Alright Finn.' I smile. We are both smiling. 'So, what's up?' I stop smiling. So does she. No one is smiling any more. 'You don't have -' I cut her off again.

'No, it's what I want.' I sigh. 'It all started with the winning of my games.' As I goes on, I tell her about all the things President Snow threatened to do if I didn't do what he wanted. How I refused to prostitute myself so my family and best friend were killed as a warning. Mags looking after me. Me giving into everything Snow wanted to protect Mags. Me pretending to be so almighty when really on the inside I am just a scared little boy. After I finish, she sits there in silence. After sometime it get unbearably quiet so I say, 'Told you that you would be repulsed by me. Judge me however you want, I give up.' She shakes her head

'It's not you I'm repulsed at. I just … I can't believe he would do something like that and that the Capitol people would go along with it like it is all fine and normal.'

'But to them it is all fine and normal. I'm not the only victor doing this sort of thing. Any of the good looking or incredibly wanted victors go through similar things.' She sighs again.

'I'm sorry Finn, I know this is a massive understatement but it must really suck. I think I understand now why you told me it was nice not acting like you for that little bit. Sorry … I'm just … sorry.' She finishes and we sit quietly while she waits. I smile remembering how that's the same sort of thing my girlfriend said to me before she was killed.

'Thank you. Thank you for being so normal about it all, about me.' I lean in for a hug that she doesn't resist to much to my happiness.

'You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. I wish the situation was different.'

'Come again?' I am confused but grateful when she elaborates.

'I wish I wasn't going to die soon so I could keep being here to listen for you. To be 'normal' for you.' I stare at her.

'Annie,' I said surprised at the ferocity and intensity within my voice. 'You can't give up that easily. I've seen you at training, you're not useless. If you-' She cuts me off before I could continue my little speech.

'No Finn, please, please don't.' Her voice softens again. 'Don't get yours our my hopes up. You've seen the competitors and even Luka could be the one that kills me. I never trained seriously, he did. I trained because my friends and I always joked about winning the games. All three of us winning because we could kick butt. We never expected for one of us to actually go into the arena … into the games.' A single tear snakes down her cheek. Oh how I wish I could wipe away those tears and tell her everything will be alright, but she's right, the chances of her coming out are very slim. But I still can't give up.

'Annie, please don't give up, for me? I need you, you're one of the only people who knows my secret. I … I-' I stop, I know if I go any further I will start to cry myself and that won't help.

'Annie?'

'Mmm? Yeah, what is it?' She asks quietly. I'm suddenly embarrassed but what I want to ask her.

'Umm, would you … -'

'Would I?' She asked drawing out the I.

'Sing?' I replied almost inaudibly, praying she didn't hear me. I turn to her to she her turned in surprised. 'Please, it's just … I heard you singing the other day and well … you are really good and my mum used to sing to me and …. never mind, it was a really stupid request.' I gets up to leave but as I am pushing up off the couch she grabs my hand. L look down at her from my half-standing-half-sitting position in surprise.

'It's ok and yeah … I'll sing.' She smiled so sweetly I thought I was looking at sugar.

'What do you-'

'Anything.' I said before she could finish. She nodded with a smile and begun. I recognise the tune immediately, it's one my mum would sing when my father was out at sea.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul? _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find _

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts _

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still __my friend__ at least we did intend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_I'm still looking up _

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up) _

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved) _

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

When she finishes I sit there with my eyes closed, memories playing through my head. My voice comes out so low and quietly when I eventually speak.

'Thank you Annie.' A single tear falls from my eyes. 'Thank you.' She moves and hugs around my head, like my mother did when I was little. She stroked my hair until I didn't realise I was asleep. And for once I realised once I had woken to an empty room. I slept without a single nightmare. I hug the blanket she must of put around me. I decide right then that I will sleep with this blanket forever.

_Luka's P.O.V_

Here I am, four in the morning thinking about her. Why? Because that's all I've done since I first saw her four years ago. Annie Cresta, the most beautiful seventeen year old ever. I don't understand one thing though. I have gotten every girl I have ever wanted without a fuss but when it comes to her even the thought of speaking to her my bad boy exterior vanishes. Yeah, I act tough and I could probably kill her with a slight flick of my wrist but I can't help but melt when Annie passes by. I have had to learn a few things because of her though. I have had to learn how to hide this 'melting' around friends and family. I have trained my entire life for the games. It was just luck that I got picked rather then having to volunteer. My plan was win the games and then ask her, I mean no one can say no to a victor, right? I mean, look at Finnick Odair. No girl can get enough of him. I figure the same will happen to me. You can imagine my distress when no one volunteered for her. All well, I will save her life and she will fall in love with me, I will die protecting her and she'll love me so much that she'll never love again and at the end of the day, so long as she is mine, doesn't matter how. I smile to myself. I hear foot-steps outside my room. My heart leaps. Annie. I get up and open my door only to see Finnick. I give him a terse nod. He looks at me with puzzlement and of course I stupidly blush and turn back into my room. Stupid Finnick Odair! Ruining my first chance to get to talk to Annie alone. Oh, I know, I'll wait a few minutes until I hear his retreating foot-steps and I step back out of my room. I see the lounging room door slide close. I walk quietly up to it. My mouth drops open in shock. Why is **he **talking to **her**? I turn to see an avox coming towards me with a hot chocolate. I almost put a finger up to my lips but remembering their 'condition' I stop myself. Instead I put a wait signal up with my hand and move out of the way of the door and wave the avox on. She nods and continues into the room, leaving shortly with an empty tray but a sly smile. I hear glimpses of their conversation but it breaks into Annie's laughing. I round my head to see Finnick tickling her. Why does he get to tickle her? He stops then hugs her! How dare he! That's my Annie even if she doesn't know it yet! They smile and talk some more. She says something and his smile fades. Ha, I bet she rejected him .The mood becomes very intense and strange for a while. He hangs his head and I notice his eyes smiling happily. He turns to her and begins asking something.

'Would I?' She said drawing out the I. She is so cute like that but it also makes me wonder, what is he asking her to do? I see him mumble something and she nods. He looks up excited.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul? _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find _

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts _

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still __my friend__ at least we did intend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_I'm still looking up _

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up) _

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved) _

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

She sung to him and to say I am jealous is a massive understatement. But at the same time it was nice. He looks almost asleep. Good! Now maybe I can talk to her and maybe even ask her to sing again. She picks a blanket up from one of the couches and puts it lovingly over his shoulders. I know immediately that they love each other. I'm sad, jealous and happy that someone worth her will have her. I start walking back to my room. And stop in front of her door. I guess it was selfish of my to want to keep her all to myself. She comes into my peripheral vision. I act as if I'm about to knock on her door.

'Luka?' I look up and feign surprise. I widen my eyes then give her an awkward smile.

'Sorry, I heard you singing and was just going to ask if I could listen … looks like you were singing all the way out there.' I smile again. I hate lying to her but she can't know. 'You're really good Annie.' With one last smile I walk away. I feel like crying. I open my door and fall on my bed. I guess the plan I had a while ago is useless now. Oh well. I hear her door closing. I sigh.

'I love you too Annie.' I murmur into my sheets because it's true. I love her too.

* * *

What did you think? Please review, might be a while till i post again but it will be worth it 3 promise


	5. Clearing things up for people

Okay, I will be posting soon but I just wanted to put a few things out there ...

Ex-reader:

I understand that you have your own opinion but I would like to explain why Annie does what she does. In my head whenever I imagined Annie she could sing, the reason she hadn't had a crush on Finnick was because she thought he was a creepy, seedy person but once she understood that it was all for the Capitol, yes she began to like him a bit. Finnick doesn't know that he loves her but at the moment he just loves having someone his own age understand him and not be all over him. Even after finding out the Finnick was not a creep she still understood that he liked having someone who wasn't throwing themselves onto him. I'm sorry if you don't like my fanfiction but that's what it is, a fan-fiction. It is just my idea of how they might have got together so I would appreciate if you weren't rude to me about a fictional story.

Guest:

Very funny dear cousin . thanks for reading it though :)

To everyone else reading:

I will be attempting to post as soon as possible and I just want to thank you all again for reading/following/reviewing my story, it means heaps to me :)


	6. Carriages part 1

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long, a lot of crap with school and home but finally here :D I unfourtunately do NOT own the Hunger Games but I do own Luka, Sayer and his prep team :) anyways enjoy**

**~Stolen-fun**

* * *

_Annie's P.O.V_

We are all sitting around the breakfast table, even Finn is here for once because until last night, I hadn't seen him expect for the 'incident'. I smile to myself when I notice him staring angrily at his sea inspired shaped cereal. I start giggling. I don't even know what's so funny about it, it just is. Finnick looks up startled but the sudden laughter but finds himself suppressing a smile himself. My sister always told me my laughter was contagious. I never really believed her until this moment because Luka starts laughing at me and Finnick either can't be bothered or can't physically hold in his laughter. Mags chuckles at us and Saria just starts laughing nervously probably thinking she missed a joke. We finally stop laughing when the third course of breakfast is brought in. So many bowls of beautiful fruit I've never seen such as kiwi fruit which I decided tastes like day old slimy sea-weed. Or at least that's it's texture. The taste … I can't find words to explain only nice and yummy. I know, I totally aced all of my english exams. Apples, watermelon, rock-melon and grapes. They were all new to me. I had known of pineapple, bananas and coconuts. But everything was so good that I kept trying the new fruits that came out. There was one that I didn't like much was the bitter-melon. Like it's name states it is … bitter massively! Saria begins talking about how we will soon be in the Capitol and how we must be so excited to see it in person.

'Shush Saria!' We all turned surprised of Mags' harsh tone.

'I was just saying, goodness, no manners,' She goes on mumbling to herself as Mags continues.

'Now, in a few hours you will be handed over to your stylists. They think that you love having hair ripped out of your body but we obviously know better. They are going to do a lot of things you won't enjoy but don't complain, thank them even if it is horrible! And that children is an order. We will tell you more when we see you before the chariots.' Just as she finished Saria started clapping excitedly.

'We're here!' She was almost jumping up and down. On those heels I surprised she can stand let alone run around like I've seen her doing. Luka and I run over to the windows and start to look out, the Capitol is even better in real life then it is on television. The height of the buildings are astounding. The outfits of the citizens scare me though. Their freakish looks only adds to my minor distress. I turn to Luka. He gives me a sweet shrug of the shoulders to say 'what can we do'. He turns back to the window and that's when it hits me. What happens if it comes down to just Luka and I? I know I can't kill him. I shake my head earning a curious glance from Finn but I smile to put him at ease. The train comes to a stop and we are ushered out by Saria. The crowds are screaming. I go to cover my ears when out of the side of my eye I notice Finn shake his head. Did he mean don't cover my ears? I don't just in case that's what he meant. He turned to me and gave a very large smile then widened his eyes when I didn't. What? Oh, smile, right. I feel my lips curve into a smile and almost automatically my hand rises to wave. They keep screaming. God, what is wrong with these people? I hate every moment of them screaming and reaching out to touch us. One old man went to grab my arm and as I went to pull back Finnick stared at me angrily, almost like he would throw me to the man if he asked. I shifted my eyes back to the man and pulled my smile even larger, if that was possible. I extended my fingers and brushed them past the reaching crowds as I passed. We reached the biggest building I've ever seen. I know immediately that this is the training centre. The remake centre, our home for the next week or two and where we will train to get last minute details of survival knocked into our brains. Once we enter the building Mags pulls both Luka and I into one more hug before our prep teams grab us and pull us through corridors. We pass a deep blue to which I lose Luka behind. He gives me a fake save-me-please smile and I just shake my head and stick my tongue out at him. He winks just before the door closes. My prep team keeps on dragging me along until we reach a bright pink door. How creative, blue for boys and pink for girls. 'Good work Capitol' I think sarcastically to myself. They push onto a lab like table and start taking my clothes off. I'm about to scream at them when I remember Mags's warning to be thankful and do whatever they say so I help them remove my clothing without removing my skin as well.

"Don't worry darling, we'll have you hairless in a jiffy," A bright women practically squealed at me. "Oh and by the way I'm Kika, this is Belli and he is Laken." Kika was babbling on but all I could concentrate on was their appearances. Kika was like a type of fish I think, probably in honour of our district. She had scales all over her face and shells covering all of her hair. Her skin was a deep sea blue with green tints at the bottom of her legs. Maybe it was meant to be seaweed. Belli looks normal compared to Kika. With her normal light tan and dark brown hair. Her hair has feathers through it like maybe one of the American Indians I've read about. She has a Pocahontas like dress on. She looks like the hippie sort of girls from my district only with more money, time and accessories. I have no idea how she is lifting her arms with all the bracelets on her arm. A lot are made of what looks like silver friendship bands but there are literally thousands and most of them have at least one or two small trinkets on them. Laken is definitely the most plain though and just for that I like him the most. His brown hair has a few blonde streaks in it, his eyes are an unnatural blue but beautiful at the same time. His clothes are fairly normal, a tight black top with some band on the front and pants that look like they have the galaxy on them. His boots are actually quite nice. A simple military style combat boots. I sit there hour after hour having hair pulled out of my arms and legs and places I don't want to mention. To say it is painful is a massive understatement but I do as Mags told me to and smile and thank them the entire time. And then, valah! Five hours later I am hairless, smooth and without any flaws. I look - "Beautiful." I turn around surprised to hear my exact thoughts coming out of the mouth Laken. I smile then hug him. He flinches then awkwardly hugs me back. I pull away and hug the other two exclaiming my gratitude for all they did for me. And I actually mean it, they did do something amazing for me, I mean it was painful, like crazy painful but it has made me look pretty, no beautiful and for that I am grateful. They all smile at me.

"We'll go get Sayer straight away, oh he'll just love you." Belli exclaimed with a scary big smile on her face. The two girls totter out of the room while Laken hangs back for a minute.

"Look, Annie, Sayer is my older brother, he … he'll look after you really well and he'll make you shine." He pulls me into an embrace and smiles one last time before he leaves. I sit there for a few minutes running my hands up and down my shins smiling to myself. I am just about to pick up my slippers for my cold feet when Sayer or at least who I think Sayer is enters.

"Hello dear, my name is Sayer and I am here to make you …'

"Shine?" He nods.

"Yes, shine is an accurate word." He comes up to inspect my body. "Just one minute darling." He gets to legs when he stops and gasps. "Oh, darling! What happened?" I close my eyes and turn my head to the side. He pulls me into an embrace and mumurs into my ear. I sigh and shorten my story. "I was 13 when my parents died. I relied on them so much, my mum was my best friend, my dad was my protector, when they died … I died too, I know it sounds silly and I feel horrible now but I cut because of it. I got teased because the first cut was on my arm. Some of the girls in my year teased me saying I should've died with my parents and clearly I was trying to. I decided from then on that I would hide them better, on the top of my legs. No one has seen them, not even my brother and sister. I hate them. Really it was singing that saved me … I am, no I was so lost." I look up and give a small smile. "But that's all stopped now." Sayer looked on the verge of tears.

"I hope it's over, for your sake." He blew his nose and moved on. "Now how do you feel about sea-weed?" I cringe. I hate the feeling of sea-weed. And unlike everyone else in my district I also hate the taste of it. Sayer laughs. "Don't worry I feel the same … but you won't soon." Three hours and a lot of sea-weed later I am ready for the chariot rides. "Okay open you eyes." I do and gasp. I am the bottom of the ocean. My 'dress' is sea-weed wrapped around my body tightly with some sitting up at my feet like sea-weed does on the sea-floor. My shoes are a sand yellow and I am cover in shells. "Now, for the finishing touches." He says adding a few more larger shells around my breasts and lower regions. He turns to behind him and just as I am about to thank him he grabs a bucket of water and throws it on me. I close my eyes waiting for my perfecting done hair and make-up to be ruined but nothing happens. My ears catch a slight buzz and I open my eyes to see water swirling around my body lightly but not touching it. Sayer smiles. "Sorry to scare you but those larger shells are actually water flews. They push the water around an object and hold it there. Turn around for me and take a proper look." I turn to the mirror and almost faint, if I thought I looked good before I look amazing now. The water, so thin but enough to make me look like some mythical sea creature, it is insane. I almost hug Sayer, much to his dismay, before I remember what I am wearing then start to laugh.

"Thank you so much Sayer, I would hug you but -"

"Let's just stay with the thanks for now." He says smiling. "Now quick we are running slightly late." He ushers me through a corridor and into an elevator. We go down for a few seconds and on the way Sayer grabs some more shells and puts them into my high bun. He grabs a bottle of water out and pours it over my head. Another hum starts up and seeing my reflection in the glass of the elevator I almost scream in excitement. I look stunning. He guides me out of the elevator and towards my chariot were blue horses with green manes await. He grabs my hand and helps me into the carriage and gives me one last smile before walking away. I stand there waiting for Luka to join me.

"Hi." I almost fall out of the carriage but two strong hands catch and steady me. I look up and see ...

* * *

**DUH DUH DAHHHHH Comment on who you think it should be - Finnick, Luka or someone else :O should they be a friend or a secret enemy ... :) i will try to post soon but at least 5 reviews will be needed :) let me know, poor Annie though in the next few chapters i might explain the cuts and what they were for but we will see 3:D and just letting you know that i really appreciate that someone stood up to the ex-reader person :3 thank you  
**


	7. Hmmmm

Ok ... i have been thinking and I am going to re-write Emeralds ... I'm sorry but I have just had better ideas so please bare with me for a little bit and I will try to have to first chapter up as soon as possible.

Thanks all  
Stolen-fun


	8. Sorry

Hey guys ok I am so sorry but I have had so many other better ideas so I am starting this story again 3 forgive me!


End file.
